Wait til I get you home Sam Winchester
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is another Winter 2014 Challenge story, team ABO. The Winchesters are born Werewolves. John and Dean are Alphas and Sam is an Omega. 17 year old Sam just started going into heat. He runs out of supplements but thinks he safe and goes out out to explore the new town. Scott saves him from being attacked. WARNING: Contains spanking of a minor by a person in authority.


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
><span>Title:<span> Wait til I get you home Sam Winchester. Team: ABO Fandom: Supernatural/ Teen Wolf. Type of Spanking: You're gonna get it later

Implement(s): Hand/Hairbrush Characters: Dean/Sam, John/Sam, implied Sheriff/Scott and Stiles Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is a Teen Wolf / Supernatural crossover. In my verse there are natural Werewolves and turned Werewolves. Natural ones grow into becoming a wolf and their status, Alpha, Beta, Omega, doesn't manifest until puberty. Turned Werewolves take on the change right away, but Their status isn't determined, most of the time, until the new moon. Rating: Teen Word Count: 4691 Notes & Warnings: Spanking of a minor by authority figure.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled panic beginning to set in.

"Sammy, get your ass out here right now. I'm not playing!" He yelled thinking that maybe a threat would work. He was disappointed when it failed.

'Where the hell could he be?' Dean thought. 'He knows better and when I get my hands on him, he'll damn sure never do it again.'

He was really worried because his little brother was about to go into heat and he ran out of supplements. Dean stopped by the pharmacy on his way home from work. Sammy was under strict instructions not to leave the house.

Dean would know his brother's scent anywhere but he was too emotional to think straight. He went into Sam's room and smelled his pillow so Sam's scent was the only scent on his mind. He followed the scent hoping to get Sam home before he went into full heat and ended up getting raped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam was tired of sitting at home. His heat wasn't expected for a few days so he didn't see why Dean and his Dad were so anal about him staying home. Dad was out of town on business so that made Dean the top dog and he could get away with more when he was in charge. The way he looked at it, they were in a new town. Nobody knew they were werewolves so as far as he was concerned he was safe. He walked around looking for a place, when he noticed a lot of teens hanging out in a local diner. He wanted to meet someone his age to hang out with, so he went in to the Beacon Hills diner.

Instantly he caught the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. The boy was tall, muscular, and they way he carried himself screamed Alpha to the Omega in Sam. Sam kept eye contact all the while bending his head down and to the left in submission. He felt himself slick up, something that had never happened before. Embarrassed, he turned to leave. He decided maybe his Dad and Dean had been right all along.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Scott was joking around with Stiles when a scent he'd never smelled before hit his nose. The hair on the back of his neck rose and he felt his eyes going red. He looked toward the door, where the scent was coming from and he noticed a tall handsome boy. Their eyes locked and he felt his knot grow when this boy bent his neck in submission to him.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason except that your eyes are red, your fangs are starting to show, and your claws are descending. Nothing sounds about right to me?"

"Okay smart ass, you see the boy that's just walking in?"

Stiles turned to look and said,

"Yes why?"

"He's Omega and he's going into heat." Scott turned to Stiles and said.

"Aren't there suppressants for that?"

"Yes, but as much scent as he's giving off, I don't know if he knows about them. I don't think he's been in heat many times before."

They turned to try to locate him but can't find him.

"Oh well, maybe we'll run into him another day."

"You don't understand Stiles." Scott said in alarm. "If I can scent him, all Alphas can and with a scent like his, he may really be in danger. Most Alphas take what they want and an Omega, can't refuse their advances."

"You're saying he might get..."

"Raped."

"Then let's go find him before someone else not so nice does and he ends up another pregnant teen."

Scott and Stiles raced to the door to try and save the young boy. They got outside and didn't see him anywhere. Scott closed his eyes and sniffed the air. As soon the fragrant scent reached his nose, Scott resisted the urge to howl and chase. But in the distance, they heard the howl of a wolf on the prowl.

"Go." Stiles yelled. "I'll catch up. Go before you're too late."

Scott transformed as he was running. He quickly found the boy. He was being pinned down as a wolf was trying to remove his clothing to claim him. The boy was whimpering and calling out for Dean. Scott moved in quickly and threw the savage wolf off of the young boy.

Both Alphas were in wolf form attacking each other. Scott took a stance in front of the young Omega. He threw his head back and let out a howl so loud that windows were shaking. The other Alpha poised to attack again and Scott growled so loud and long that his yellow eyes turned scarlet red. The other Alpha turned tail and ran away as fast as he could.

Scott turned back to the young boy and asked,

"Are you okay?"

Sam backed away and curled into a ball because he was afraid of Scott. He figured that he just scared off the other Alpha so he could claim him for himself. Plus he witnessed the rage Scott just showed the other Wolf.

"It's okay," Scott said as he changed back into human. "My name's is Scott McCall and I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Please don't hurt me." Sam begged. "Just go away and leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you out here unprotected. I'm going to make sure you make it home safely. What's your name?"

"Sam. I'm Sam Winchester." Sam said shaking and on the verge of tears.

"Here let me help you up. I promise I won't hurt you?"

"You're an Alpha aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not like others you may have come across. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So you aren't going to try to claim me and mate?"

"Not before our first date." Scott said trying to lighten the mood. "What kind of a guy do you think I am?"

Sam smiled and blushed. Then when he let his guard down, he started shaking all over and tear ran down his face. Scott gathered him in a hug rubbing his back. Sam laid his head on Scott's shoulder and cried.

"You're okay. Let it out. I've got you. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

"Is he okay?" Stiles hollered as he ran up.

Sam got scared and hid behind Scott.

"It's okay Sam. This is Stiles."

"Stiles, this is Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet you." He said."You haven't been a wolf long have you?"

"Not really just a few months. Well, technically I was born one but just started changing recently."

"Didn't anyone in your family warn you about going out in heat? I mean come on man."

"Stiles, be nice! Can't you tell he's upset?"

"Yes, I was told." Sam yelled. "I just didn't listen."

"I bet you do next time!"

"Stiles!"

"What? It's the truth. He almost was claimed."

Scott pulled Sam back into a hug.

"Just ignore him. I should know better than to take him out in public."

That made Sam laugh.

"Technically, I took you out since we came in my jeep." Stiles said punching Scott. "Sorry if I upset you Sam. I'm usually blunt. Are you hurt?"

"Nothing major. Just a few scratches and a wounded pride. That's all."

"What about supplements?" Scott asked. "Don't you have those?"

"I ran out." Sam said lowering his head in shame. "That's why I was supposed to stay home. My brother was getting them after work. |I'm not supposed to go into heat for a few days so I thought I was safe."

"Well, now you know better. I won't leave you out here while you're vulnerable. Can we take you home?"

"Yes please." He whispered. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I just didn't want to see you get raped."

Suddenly Scott tensed up and sniffed the air.

"Get behind me" He yelled as he quickly reverted back to wolf form.

Stiles and Sam quickly obeyed just before another Alpha appeared through the trees. Scott took up position once again to defend Sam from would be attackers.

The Alpha charged Scott when suddenly Sam jumped in between them, threw up his hands, and yelled,

"Dean, Scott NO!"

Both wolves pulled back just before they reached Sam.

Dean grabbed his baby brother, turned him away from Scott and Stiles, and checked him over.

"Sammy, are you hurt?"

"No sir. Just a few scratches."

"Good." He said as he turned Sam and swatted him once full force as a wolf before he returned to his human form.

Sam jumped, yelped and blushed a deep shade of red.

"You wanna tell me what the hell you were thinking?" Dean yelled.

"Dean can this wait until we get home? Please!" Sam whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry kid, I was just scared out of my mind."

"Sorry, thanks." Sam murmured.

Dean turned to Scott, who was back in human form, got in his face, and asked,

"You wanna tell me what you were doing with my kid brother?"

Stiles jumped up, got in between the two Alphas, pushed them apart and said,

"Saving him from getting raped." He held out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Stiles and this is Scott. You must be Dean, the big brother."

"Yes, I'm Dean. How did you know?"

"Well, when my buddy Scott rescued Sammy from the evil Alpha that tried to take all his clothes off, he was crying for Dean."

"Dammit Stiles." Scott yelled. "Have some manners!"

"Sorry about the mix up. Thank you for protecting Sam." Dean held his hand out to Scott to shake.

"Your welcome, I think he's learned his lesson about not going out without supplements this close to his heat again."

"No worries because if he hasn't learned it yet, he'll know how I feel about it as soon as I get him home."

Sam dropped his head in embarrassment. Here was this hot guy who protected him without even knowing him. He smells so wonderful that he can't help but slick up. He'd never stand a chance with him now that he's seen him swatted like a baby and know he's going to be spanked. He'd be the laughing stock of town before he even started school. Scott reached out and grabbed Sam's hand. Sam looked at him and smiled thinking maybe there was still some hope.

"And the two of you will know that grounded means grounded when I get you home!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled as he stepped into the clearing.

"Dad, hello. AHHHH, whatcha doing here?"

"Answering a call but I think I should be asking that, don't you?"

"Who us?" Stiles joked.

"Yeah, you. Since I know for a fact that you're both grounded and supposed to be at home. What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Playing keep away." Stiles smiled at his Dad.

"What?" They all looked at him and said.

"Yeah, keep the bad dogie away from Sammy."

"Is this a wolf thing?" the Sheriff whispered.

"Yes sir." Stiles nodded. "They're both wolves too."

"Just great more wolves!" The sheriff just shook his head and asked, "Is everybody okay?"

"Yes until we get home." Stiles whispered.

"You're damn right about that one. You both are in a lot of trouble."

"Stiles, knock it off." Scott said under his breath. "You're mouth is gonna get us in more trouble."

"You can't get into any more trouble than you are." The Sheriff whispered to Scott. "By the time I let you out of the house, school will be back in session and I can't guarantee that you'll be comfortable sitting in the wooden seats by then."

That shut both of them up and this time, they blushed. Sam squeezed Scott's hand lightly.

"I'm Sheriff Stilinski. I'm Stiles' Dad and I look after Scott most of the time too." The Sheriff said extending his hand to Dean.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my little brother Sam. We just moved here with our Dad about two weeks ago." Dean shook his hand.

"Just so you know, I know all about werewolves since Scott was bitten. I trust there won't be any trouble."

"No sir, things will be alright as soon as I give Sammy his pills."

"Young man!" Sheriff yelled to Sam.

"Yes sir."

"I expect you to keep taking those and don't leave home if you don't have them. Understand me?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you or anyone else in my town."

"I understand."

"Good! Boys it's time we headed home!"

"Us too, we have some business to attend to. Thank them Sammy, then let's go."

"Thanks guys for helping me out." Sam said blushing. "I appreciate it."

He let Scott's hand go and started to walk away when Scott grabbed his tightly, pulled him into a hug, and whispered in his ear,

"Don't be embarrassed Sam. Stiles and I are both in for it when he gets us home too."

He lightly kissed Sam's cheek and said,

"I really hope to see you again someday Sam Winchester!"

Which caused him to blush harder.

"Grounded." the Sheriff and Dean both echoed.

Scott let go of Sam's hand and headed to Stiles' Jeep.

"Thank you again Sheriff and if there's nothing else, I need to get my brother home."

"I have two boys to deal with myself. I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

"Under better circumstances I hope." Dean joked.

"I agree. Good night boys."

"Night sir." They echoed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As soon as they pulled into the yard Sam jumped from the car and ran into the house. Dean was on his heels and yelled,

"Freeze!"

Sam stopped mid step and turned to face his brother. Dean snapped his fingers and pointed to a spot directly in front of him. Sam slowly and reluctantly walked to the spot.

"Wanna tell me where you were?"

"Not particularly."

"Tell me anyway."

"I was bored of the same house for days. I wanted to meet some kids my age and hang out. I didn't think it was a big deal after all I have three days until I go into heat."

"Sam, you just started going into heat. Your cycles can be random until you mature more. Obviously you got excited and every Alpha around got aroused by your scent."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"I'm sorry baby brother, all you got is me. So tell me what happened?"

"I walked in, saw Scott and that was all she wrote. I left as fast as I went in. Unfortunately another Alpha scented me and tried to rape me. Scott saved me. End of story. Can I go to my room now?"

"We have some unfinished business first."

"Dean, please."

"You're getting spanked Sammy end of discussion!"

"I get that and I'll come willingly."

"Then let's just get it over."

"Can I please take my pill and get a bath first?"

Dean was embarrassed for Sam. It just sunk in what he was trying to say.

"Sure, here." He said as he tossed the pills to Sam. "If you need to talk about it or need anything at all, just ask."

"I'm good but thanks."

"Get going. You have 30 minutes."

"Thanks Dean."

"Don't mention it. But Sam, bring the hairbrush down with you."

Sam let out a deep sigh and said,

"Yes sir."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Twenty minutes later, Sam walked into the living room. He walked over to where Dean was sitting and handed him the dreaded wooden brush. He hated the thing because it stung so badly but knew he deserved it.

"First things first, call Dad."

"Dean, please don't make me do that."

"You know the rules. Call him now."

With shaking hands he grabbed the phone and dialed the number. He wasn't nervous about talking to his Dad but he knew Dad would be disappointed and he didn't like to disappoint him.

"Winchester."

"Dad?"

"Sammy, is that you?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you and Dean okay?"

"Yes sir."

John let out a deep breath. He hated being away from his boys. He was always afraid something would happen to them.

"I assume you were told to call me because you're in trouble, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"What happened?"

"Iwentoutwithoutmysupplementsandgotattacked." he said quickly and quietly.

"Try again."

"I left the house before I got my supplements."

"A big no right there."

"Yes sir I know."

"Go on."

"I found a place where the teenagers hung out so I went in."

"It that where Dean found you?"

"No sir. There's more."

"Go on."

"I walked in and I saw an very good looking Alpha and my heat kicked in."

"On my God are you hurt? Did he mark you?"

"No Dad, I'm fine because he actually saved me."

"How?"

"I ran out just as fast as I ran in. Apparently, he and another Alpha caught my scent."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes sir."

"I swear, you won't be when I get home."

"Dad, Dean's handling it I promise."

"What happened next?"

"I was attacked by an Alpha who tried to mark me and mate with me." Sam started crying.

Dean came and sat next to him and wrapped his arm around him. "He had me pinned down and was tearing at my clothes when Scott, the other Alpha, came and defended me. He fought him off and protected me until Dean found me."

"And this Scott didn't try anything with you?"

"No sir he was a complete gentlemen and made sure I was okay and safe."

"You know you're grounded until I get home and decide to unground you?"

"Yes sir and Dean made me bring him my hairbrush so I know that's coming as soon as we hang up."

"You really are okay?"

"Yeah Dad. I have a few Alpha scratches that will take a while to heal but I'm okay. I can promise you, I'll never go out without them again. I learned my lesson."

"Good. I should make you rub down the brush with wolfsbane oil before he uses it."

"I already did."

"Seriously?"

"Yes sir. This could have turned out way differently."

"I'm thankful it didn't. I love you Sammy."

"Love you too Dad."

"Let me talk to Dean."

"Dean, Dad wants to talk to you."

"Hey Dad."

"Is he really okay?"

"Yeah Dad. Scott and his friend Stiles, really protected him."

"I think he learned a big lesson today. Drive it home okay."

"Yes sir."

"Just don't go too hard with the brush. He coated it."

"I know I can smell it."

"I trust you'll know when the lesson has been learned."

"Thanks Dad. Love ya."

"Love ya too son bye."

He laid the phone back on the base, looked at Sam, patted his knee and said,

"Get your bare ass over my knee."

Sam hated this part of a spanking. He hated that he had to bare himself and get into position. He willingly had to submit to being spanked. Knowing he was going to be sporting a very sore backside, he had decided to leave his boxers off. He lowered his sleep pants and quickly got over Dean's knee.

"Why are you about to get your ass handed to you little brother?"

"For not staying home while I was out of supplements."

Dean wasted no time. He raised his hand and quickly brought it down on Sam's sit spots. Left, right, left, right, left, right, center, center, center. Sam was out of breath quickly, trying anything he could to get away. He knew he was in more trouble than he'd ever been in but he didn't expect Dean to be this tough on him the fast.

"Dean OWWW! Please, OWWW not so hard. OWWW, I'mmmmm sssoooorrrryyy!"

Dean knew he had Sam's full attention and continued to assault his backside. This time he wasn't methodical about it. He randomly went from side to side, top to bottom, sit spot to thigh. By the time he slowed down, Sam was sobbing and still. He reached over and grabbed the brush.

"NNOOOO!" Sam whimpered.

"Something really bad could have happened to you tonight Sammy and I'm not willing to let you get hurt." Dean said tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned into his Alpha wolf form and said, "You're getting ten."

Sam was crying hard but started crying harder as he heard Dean choke up and felt him shift. He lowered his head in total submission and took the licks without any resistance. He got four to each sit spot and two dead center where he'd feel it the most when he sat. Most of his spanking wouldn't be felt by morning because of his wolf properties but the last ten, thanks to the wolfsbane, would be with him for a while.

Dean transformed as soon as he finished. He quickly and gently covered his baby brother's backside, turned him so he was sitting in his lap with his backside hanging off, with Sam's head on his shoulder.

They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. Sam was sorry he forced Dean to punish him and Dean was sorry he was so hard on him. They both cared about each other and didn't need to say anything to prove it.

Sam cried himself out and fell asleep on Dean's lap. Dean carried his baby brother up stairs and put him into his bed on his stomach.

"Love you Sammy. Sorry I had to do that." He whispered thinking Sam was out like a light.

"Sorry D. Love ya too."

Nothing more was said. Sam was grounded. Dean knew he'd stay home when he went to work this time. He was still feeling the marks the brush left two days later when Dad got home.

John drove into the yard of their new home. He half expected Sammy to run out like he usually did. Sam never cared if he was grounded or not but this time was different. John got no joyous homecoming.

He walked in to a quiet house. He knew Dean was a work and really hoped he would find Sam around one of the corners he turned.

"Sam?"

No response.

"Sammy, where are you?"

Still no response. He wasn't on the main floor. John prayed he was in his room as walked upstairs. He really didn't want to punish Sam so soon after he got home. He rounded the corner and chuckled at the sight. Sam was on his bed laying on his stomach, knee bent, feet in the air, with his headphones on. There was one problem with the sight, Sam was grounded so no headphones allowed.

John spotted Sam's hairbrush on the dresser. He picked it up on his way to the side of the bed. Still no response from Sam so he raised the brush and brought it down hard across the middle of Sam's sit spots.

"OWWWWW! What the hell?" Sam cried quickly grabbing his butt and rolling away from the cause of the pain.

The swat instantly brought tears to his eyes but he smiled when he saw it was his Dad. He quickly jumped up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Dad, when did you get here?"

John hugged him tight and as he let him go he said,

"A minute ago."

"Welcome back, I missed you."

"I missed you too Tiger. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes sir. What was that for?" He asked eyeing the hairbrush.

"Headphones and a walk-man."

"Oops, sorry."

"Not as sorry as you will be, turn around hands on the bed. Have you used these every day while Dean was at work?"

"Yes sir." Sam said getting into the ordered position.

"This still have wolfsbane on it?" John asked holding up the brush.

"Yes sir." Sam pouted.

"Okay, six."

Sam got two licks to the left sit spot, two to the right and two in the middle. He took it well but still had tears running down his face when he stood back up. Dean had come home and was in the doorway looking in when Sam turned around. He caught Sam's eye and Sam looked away ashamed.

"What'd you do?" He asked Sammy.

"Headphones and walk-man."

"Everyday while I was at work?"

"Yeah."

"Tv too?" John asked.

"No sir, just music to calm me down and keep me occupied."

"You're in your room for the day kiddo."

"Yes sir," Sam whispered.

He hated being in his room. Dean knew Dad would be home soon so he sentenced Sam to his room until he got home. Now he had to endure another whole day. Dean walked over to Sam, held out his hand and said,

"Hand it over."

Sam reluctantly gave Dean his walk-man and headphones.

"I'll bring ya some dinner kiddo."

"Thanks Dean."

Dean followed John out the door. John was already heading downstairs when Sam said,

"Hey Dean?"

"I just wanted to say sorry."

"About what?"

"Sneaking my music behind your back."

"Forgiven."

Dean said as he closed the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Time seemed to pass slowly. It had been one month since he sneaked out without supplements. It was Sam's first day of school and he was nervous. He hadn't been allowed out of the house so he'd had no chance to bond with anybody prior to the first day. Scott and Stiles dropped by to check on him but were abruptly turned away by his Dad. Sam didn't know what to expect, although he was pretty sure he'd be the laughing stock because he was sure that everyone knew he'd been spanked and grounded over the summer.

He got lost in the halls. Once he finally found the class, he walked in without looking at the students and handed his admit slip to the teacher. He was so nervous he was sweating. The coach read the slip, looked at the class and hollered,

"Attention class. Quiet"

Everyone kept talking.

"Hey, I said be QUIET." Coach yelled.

Suddenly, Sam felt as if all eyes were on him. He felt like shrinking away.

"I'd like to introduce a new student, Sam Winchester. Everybody, take the time to welcome him sometime today. Sam welcome to Beacon Hills."

"Thank you." Sam quietly replied.

Scott was sitting on his desk looking at Stiles when a familiar scent reached his nose. He turned to the front of the class and smiled from ear to ear.

"Hi Sam."

A familiar voice said, causing Sam to raise his head to see where it came from. He was surprised to look into the eyes of Scott McCall. He returned the smile Scott was giving him as he automatically tilted his head to offer his neck to the Alpha. Maybe this move would be good for him after all.

The END.


End file.
